New Arrival
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Tied into the beast Wars Bed and Breakfast RP forum, mostly about when Skyfire firts entered the Beast Wars, not knowing that her life was going to change.


**A.N.: **I don't know why but I decided to write a fic about when my character first arrived at Prehistoric Earth and before she came to the Beast Wars Bed Breakfast, I tried to tie it in to the RP, but I think some things might inconsistent, so sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beast Wars, the B&B is owned by Airrizzon, and all OC's belong to thier respective owners.

* * *

Dinobot was not in a good mood and once again the cause for his bad mood was Rattrap and the fact that he was stuck on scouting duty with the rat for the past few hours and so far nothing of interest had happened.

_"If this war doesn't kill me, his stench will..." _Dinobot thought to himself as he Rattrap explored the terrain. _"Why did Optimus have to team me up with him? Just because he orders us to work together doesn't mean that we're going to become the best of friends! Primus, I wish some Predacons would attack. At least that would be something to do"_

"Yo Chopperface, what's eatin' you? You look like Soultail hid your clone's pelt from you again" Rattrap asked interrupting the raptor's thought.

"Shut up Vermin, I'm in no mood to converse with you" Dinobot replied with a growl. _"Oh that's right, if that little thief touches my pelt again while I'm gone, I'm going to break her arms!" _He thought.

"Well, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the recharge berth his morning" Rattrap commented.

Dinobot just sighed. _"This is going to be a long day" _he thought. Then he noticed something fall out of the sky quite a distance away from them.

"Was that a stasis pod?" Dinobot asked out loud.

"It sure as slag ain't a shooting star" Rattrap replied back.

"Save the sarcasm for later Vermin" said Dinobot. "We had to retrieve that pod before the Predacons do." Then Dinobot took off as fast as his beast mode's legs could carry him.

"Hey wait up!" Rattrap called after him as he began to run to try to catch up with the former Predacon. "Primus and I thought Spots was hard to keep up with" he said to himself as he ran.

* * *

"Megatron, incoming stasis pod!" Tarantulas alerted the Predacon leader from where he sat in front of the monitors.

"Where is it going to land?" Megatron asked Tarantulas.

"It looks like it's going to land on the border between Maximal and Predacon territory. Somewhere around the Alpha Quadrant"

"I'll send the fliers to retrieve the pod before the Maximals do" said the purple tyrant. He turned to fliers. "Waspinator, Terrorsaur, Shock-"he stopped mid sentence when he noticed that femme wasp was missing. "Waspinator, Terrorsaur, where is Shockbox?" he asked.

The two fliers knew where their hyper-active companion would always sneak off too, but they cerntainly weren't going to tattle on her to Megatron.

"I don't know, she was over there last time I checked" Terrorsaur responded.

"Don't ask Wazzpinator. Wazzpinator don't know where Box-bot is" said the Predacon wasp somewhat nervously.

_"Way to play it cool Waspy" _Terrorsaur thought.

Megatron could tell there were hiding something, but he knew now wasn't the time to try to beat it out of them. They had to get the stasis pod before the Maximals. "Well we can't wait for her" he said. "You two go on ahead and retrieve the pod. I will talk to her myself personally about when she returns."

Once the fliers were sure Megatron was out of hearing range, Waspinator turned his head towards Terrorsaur and said, "Uh-ho, it looks like Box-bot is gonna be in trouble"

"We'll send her a warning once we're far enough away from the base" said Terrorsaur. "Hopefully she can come up with a good excuse…"

* * *

"Well this is a change" said Rattrap. "For once we found the pod and not a stinkin' Pred in sight."

"Be on your guard Vermin, we both know that they will show up eventually to retrieve this pod." said Dinobot.

"Well let's wake our new teammate up already" Rattrap said he walked over to the pod and pushed a button on it. The pod then began to scan for a beast mode for the protoform inside.

"This almost seems too easy" Dinobot commented.

"Ey, don't jinx it!" replied the rat.

"Scanning complete" the pod's computer announced and it opened up. As soon the pod was open a bald eagle emerged from it. The eagle looked at the raptor and rat.

"Ahh!" the eagle shirked in surprised and accidently fell over on her back on the other side of the pod.

"Guess I'm not the only who think your face scary Lizard Lips" said Rattrap.

"Oh would you just shut up?!" Dinobot responded to the smaller Maximal. _"Great, just what we need, an easily spooked femme" _At least he assumed it was a female based on the screech.

Meanwhile, the eagle was having some trouble getting off her back. "Um, a little help here..."

Rattrap then went over to the eagle femme and helped her up.

"Thanks" she said once was back on her bird feet. "Oh and sorry about that. You guys just startled me? How long have I've been in that pod?"

"Since we crash landed on this planet "said Rattrap.

"And how long have we been on this planet?" asked the femme.

"Well, do give you an idea I stopped keeping track a long time ago." The rat answered.

If Dinobot's raptor arms were just a little longer, he would have face palmed. _"It will be a miracle if I'm still sane when this war is over...'' _he thought.

* * *

"Slaggit, those Maximals beat us to pod!" Terrorsaur exclaimed as soon as he and Waspinator spotted the three Maximals.

"Megatron izz not gonna be happy about thizz" said Waspinator.

"Well if we capture them, Megatron won't slag for not getting here in time" said Terrorsaur.

* * *

"Okay then…well I guess I should introduce myself" said the femme. "I'm Skyfire; you can call me Sky for short"

"The name's Rattrap and the saurian over here is Dinobot, but you can just call him Dinoboob or Dinobutt"

Skyfire giggled.

Dinobot glared and growled at Rattrap. "Shut up Vermin!"

The outburst startled Skyfire a little.

"Geez, Lizard Lips, can't you take a joke?" Rattrap asked the raptor.

But before Dinobot could even make a retort, a blast came out of nowhere and the three Maximals flying backwards.

"What was that?!" Sky asked in surprise.

Dinobot and Rattrap looked up and saw Waspinator and Terrorsaur coming their way.

"Dinobot Maximize!"

"Rattrap Maximize!"

Both males transformed into their robot mode. Sky wasn't really sure what was going on, but decided to follow suit.

"Skyfire Maximize!"

She transformed into her robot mode. She looked similar to Airazor, only her robotic elements were different shades of brown instead of gold, the rib cage design on her chest was more of a light tan, and the helmet didn't have the talons on the sides or feathers on top. The feathers were mostly on the sides her helmet. Also she had blue optics.

About a second after she transformed, she had to dodge another blast.

"Whoa! Alright, who are those guys and why are they attacking us?" she asked Rattrap, while Dinobot was busy shooting bright green beams out of his optics at the Predacon fliers.

"Waspinator and Terrorsaur, their Predacons and we've been at war with the Preds ever since we landed on this planet" answered Rattrap as he readied his gun.

"Wha?" Sky responded in shock. "How in the inferno did that happen?"

"I explain it to you when we're not fighting for our lives okay?" Rattrap answered. "Now less talking, more shooting!"

Skyfire pulled out her gun and felt a little nervous. She had never really fought in battle, before heck she never thought she would ever have to. But she didn't want to look like a total pansy in front of these guys, especially after what happened when she emerged from her pod. She pointed her guns towards the fliers and fired.

The battle mostly consisted of both sides shooting at each other and dodging when they see shots coming their way. Sky tried not to show her fear about being in combat for the first time. Eventually she managed to land a hit on Waspinator, blowing his arm off.

_"Hey, I got one" _she thought.

"Ooh that wazz Wazzpinator's good arm" the Predacon wasp moaned.

"Hey Bird Girl watch out!" Rattrap shouted to Skyfire.

Sky turned to Rattrap, "What?!" Then she was hit in the back with a blast, knocking her to the ground. "Aah!"

"One down!" Terrorsaur called out right before Dinobot finally landed a hit on the crimson Predacon with the beams shooting from his optics. Terrorsaur shrieked as he fell towards the ground. He hit the ground so hard that it knocked him out.

Waspinator saw Terrorsaur go down and knew that retreating would be the best course of action. He used his remaining arm to grab Terrorsaur and started to fly back towards the Darkside. Little did Skyfire know the scenario was quite a switch from what would usually happen. Rattrap was feeling kind of shocked to see that for once it was Waspinator helping Terrorsaur back to the Predacon base and not the other way around.

"Cowards!" Dinobot shouted as Waspinator flew off with his injured comrade.

"Chill out Chopperface, we won" said Rattrap, he then turned to Skyfire who at the time was standing back up, "Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I don't think I was damaged too badly" Sky answered and then returned to Beast mode. "Okay, can you guys please explain to me what is going on here?"

"We'll explain on the way" said Rattrap. "Right now, I wanna get out of here before more Preds decided to show up" He then returned to Beast mode. "Come on we'll show you the way to our base."

Dinobot returned to Beast mode as well and began to walk back towards the direction of the Axalon; he turned his head to them said, "Don't fall behind or you'll get left behind" Then continued on his way.

Sky glanced over at Rattrap. "He's kidding right?"

"No, I don't think he is" Rattrap replied.

"Wait up!" Sky called after the raptor as she took flight, because she sure as heck didn't want to be by herself on a planet she wasn't familiar with. _"This is so not what I signed up for" _she thought.

**A.N.: **I don't know for sure yet if I'm going to continue this. I might make them have some adventures on the way back to the Axalon, but like I said I don't know for sure yet.


End file.
